residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (Queen-of-the-Living-Dead)
The timeline below is for the series developed by Queen-of-the-Living-Dead. Each original character follows the canon of the game to some degree. If something appears to be out of sorts, inform the author to have it changed. 1633 *Newark City is founded under the name New Work 1659 *New Work is changed to Newark. *The colony is expanded. 1667 *Joseph Milford; son of Robert Milford launches an attack on the Indian tribes outside the colony, killing thousands. *The Franklin Courthouse is established. *Newark Town Hall is established. 1680 *Augustine Mayberry is accused of witchcraft and is sentenced to death. 1723 *An epidemic sweeps across Newark, killing most of the populace. It is later abandoned. 1744 *Newark colony is reopened. 1745 *Michael Graham dies of influenza after reopening the colony a year later. 1790 *The Church of Elohim is built. 1816 *The town of Quinton is established. 1820 *Saint Michael's Hospital is established by doctor Gabriel Dodson. 1871 *The village of East Zahani is established. 1909 *Newark Police Department is founded by British General George Prescott to put an end to Newark's wave of crime. *Cardinal Row Clock Tower is constructed. 1910 *Newark Police Department is officially established. 1927 *Charlotte Adams is born. 1928 *Alexander Wesker II is born. 1932 January *Nikolai Demidov is born. 1936 March *Olga Volodin is born. 1940 *Saint Michael's Hospital struggles financially due to the cost of war. *Isle Alexandria is formed by Ozwell Spencer for use of a possible experimental laboratory. 1943 *Isle Alexandria is closed down for unknown reasons. 1944 October 30th *Oluchi Yeboah is born. 1949 March 22nd *Craig Melbourne is born. August 2nd *Charlotte and Alexander Wesker II are married. 1950 November 23rd *Alex Wesker III is born; Charlotte Adams dies from childbirth. 1954 February 10th *Karl Taylor is born. June *There is civil unrest in Newark city that begins with the slaying of a teenage woman due to police brutality on June 4th. Unemployment, poverty, and concerns about low-quality housing contributed to the end result. The nine days of rioting, looting, and destruction left 31 dead and hundreds injured. 1955 October 17th *Ivan Demidov is born. 1956 *Ivan receives injections of the Progenitor strain. Alex currently notes no negative side effects. 1957 *Oluchi Yeboah receives injections by Alex. No negative effects are noticed. April 4th *Mary Walker is born. 23rd *James Pierce is born. July *Oluchi begins to notice physical changes to himself. 1958 January 14th *Mikhail Bardzecki is born. 1959 *Dahlia Abernathy is born. 1962 *Isle Alexandria is reopened at Alex's request. 1963 *Alexander Wesker II disappears mysteriously. *Oluchi observes a man watching him in his village. He is angry by his family's failure to listen and leaves that evening. His village is raided and most are left dead. May *Oluchi's legs are removed due to a "mutation" in them that had ultimately confinded him to a wheelchair. 1964 *Charles Bedford is born. 1965 *Alexander Wesker II is found dead in his basement home. 1968 *Alan Moody is born. *Alex is officially employed by Umbrella. *Isle Alexandria is restored. *Ivan joins the Soviet Army. September 18th *New Genesis Pharmaceutical Company is founded by Craig Melbourne shortly after the establishment of the Umbrella Corporation. November 24th *Edward Bedford finishes construction of the Bedford Estate Facility. 1969 *Umbrella Academy Prep is founded by Ozwell Spencer. *Albert Wesker pays Craig Melbourne a visit shortly after the construction of New Genesis is completed. A dispute results in Craig's finger being amputated. 1970 *New Genesis begins developing medical products to Newark City's populace. *Umbrella attempts to seize Saint Michael's Hospital and due to their financial setbacks, Saint Michael's reluctantly forms ties with Umbrella. April 7th *Doctor Kane Gordon is born. May 14th *Umbrella Academy Prep is officially established as a school of Newark City and children are sent for recruitment. 1971 August 1st *Todd Farley is born. 1972 *MOTHER is created and brought online. April 2nd *Austin Gregory is born. 1974 April 7th *Hurricane Richard sweeps across the Eastern Coast, causing severe damages and massive evacuations in Newark City. 1975 *James is drafted into the army. *Oluchi impregnantes his wife Adimu. The child is later aborted. 1976 *Karl receives "treatment" injections from Alex. He notes physical changes to his body after receiving the injections, including failed vision, increase in upper and lower body strength as well as mutations to his feet and hands. *Sometime this year, Karl eventually hunts down his parents and cannibalizes them. 1977 *Ivan notes his physical conditions begin to change; he goes blind in his left eye for a week. *Karl arrives at Cyprus. He lives in the sewers of the small town and begins his killing spree. 1978 December 28th *Miles Dubois is born. 1979 *James is honorably discharged from the US army. 1980 *Cyprus is abandoned by the townsfolk. *In 1980, the council of Newark City agrees to drop its 17-year fight to build a pumped-storage hydroelectricity facility through the mountains of Sleeping Forest. 1981 *Umbrella Academy Prep is restored. *An unknown assailant attempts to break into the school and fails, fleeing the scene. 1982 January 10th *Harry Vanek is born. 1988 February 12th *Frank Head is born. June 3rd *Kirk Matthews is born. 1990 *SCU branch is formed. 1991 February 18th *Beth Underwood is born. August 12th *Jonas Burton is born. 1993 *Dahlia and James are married after a company display from James to which Spencer approves of. *James meets Ivan and grants him the prototype medication for his fits. September 11th *Rose Bedford is born. *Alex arrives at the Bedford home and claims Rose for use in his new project. Dahlia and James are later placed in cryosleep after their attempt at fighting him. 24th *James and Dahlia are awakened from cryosleep and their experimentation begins. October *Dahlia starts to write in a diary as she slowly and progressively mutates. *Dahlia attacks Austin during her scheduled medication. *Before her mutations, Dahlia writes Rose a final letter which is confiscated by Alex. 1995 *Alex begins injecting Rose with an experimental Progenitor virus strain and notes no negative side effects. *James writes a note to Dahlia. Though the time is never made it can be assumed that he wrote shortly before he was experimented on and mutated. *Todd Farley enlists in the UBCS and trains with Nicholai Ginovaef. April *James writes his final note to Dahlia. 14th *James Pierce is experimented on through the week following. 1996 October 12th *Mischa Demidov is born. 1997 *Ivan receives citizenship for America and remarries Mary. *Miles Dubois is discharged from the US army and later recruited for Alex. April 17th *Frank writes in his diary regarding a meeting with Todd Farley. He expresses his guilt over having to deliver a package to Todd for Umbrella. 1998 *Alex ceases his visits with Rose as the Genesis Virus is nearing completion. 1999 *Kirk's uncle Darius Matthews leads a group of activists to an Umbrella research facility outside of Newark City and are gunned down by Umbrella's UBCS officials and was covered up on the news by a tragic accident. 2000 *The Genesis Virus is developed and completed. *Mary receives a strange call that she will "save the world". She ignores this cryptic message, but becomes wary over the next year. 2001 *GHOST branch is formed by Mayor Arthur Bertrand to combat the sharp increase in crime. *East Zahani is reorganized. *Ozwell Spencer pays a visit to Rose's school and her home, giving cryptic warnings to Charles not to forget who he serves. October 1st *Mary is shot and killed in town by an unknown Umbrella hitman. (Though it is strongly suggested to be Todd Farley). 14th *Charles enlists Thomas Miller to act as Rose's godfather and if something should happen to him, to become Rose's legal guardian. 2002 *East Zahani is restored. August 17th *Charles Bedford is killed in his home by Todd Farley between 6:33 PM and 7:45 PM. September 18th *Todd Farley is placed on trial. Though there is enough evidence to incriminate him, he is let free on bail due to Rose's failure to appear in court. He disappears a short time after that. *Alex injects himself with the Genesis Virus and is labeled dead. 20th *Thomas Miller approaches the court of Newark City to become Rose's adopted father until she is old enough to live on her own. The court accepts. 21st *Alex is found alive and had made his way out of the morgue three days later. 2003 *The Russian Special Ops team known as "The Volki" are sent to Chernobyl to apprehend Doctor Reznov. On the way, they learn about Reznov's ties with a man with "connections" to Ozwell Spencer. They are forced to terminate Reznov as he mutates out of control. 2004 *A man is killed on a Subway tunnel on Saint Michael's Street. *Craig Melbourne is questioned on his partnership with Umbrella, but denies any involvement in their creation of biological weapons. Despite no proof to bring New Genesis under, the company remains under close watch for year to follow. 2005 *Rebecca Chambers joins the BSAA. *Leon Kennedy is sent to Verona to try and rescue a contact of the government who was sent there to try and quell the fighting. His mission results in having to fight to uncover the truth behind the B.O.W. shipments with Ada at his side. They learn that the shipments were being sent to Isle Alexandria. November *After the fall of Wilpharma, New Genesis attempts to seize control over it, but Tricell buys out the company and rises to the top. Craig's attempts cause a financial strain on his company. 2006 January *Finances of New Genesis seem to bounce back after an increase in the city's crime. More medicine had to be produced, therefore increasing sales for the company itself. March 21st *Alex and Austin send emails regarding Spencer's concern of the progress Alex is making. *Todd Farley is killed by Alex. Though the precise time remains unclear, it is believed that based on his diary (And the messages sent by Alex and Austin) that he writes, he may have been killed around that time. 2007 *The t2 virus is completed. *The Giant Moth and its larvae are created. *Neptune II is created. *Osiris is created. *Newark Police Department is restored. October *Chris Redfield is sent to Iceland on a tip that someone matching Jill Valentine's identity was seen there. It is also a location where illegal testing was reported to have been happening. Accompanying him is Rebecca Chambers. They learn of emails sent to "Alex". They are attacked by a creature named G-Harbinger in the process before abandoning the facility moments before its destruction. 2008 *The Hunter G type is created. *The Licker Alpha is created. *Miles Dubois disappears from Isle Alexandria. 2009 *The Bio-weapon Charon is developed and remains unfinished. *Rose is monitored by her psychiatrist doctor Gordon. *The Eliminator t2-type is created. *The Glimmer II is created. *Kirk Matthews sends vital information to Ada Wong regarding the location of Ozwell Spencer; he is clearly seeking revenge for the death of his uncle to which Ada accepts and promises it would come. April 13th *Miles records a video log revealing the success of his moths. 2010 *The Hunter G II type is created. *New Genesis is restored. 2011 *The Bandersnatch II is developed and successful. *Vanek is enlisted by Alex to work for him at Isle Alexandria. *Cerberus G-10 are created and successful. 2012 *The Reaper X are created. *Jonas stops a man from entering Rose's home and learns that he wears the Umbrella logo. The action is labeled merely as an act of insanity and nothing more. *It is possible around this time the U-10's creation had been finished. August 16th *A patient interview of Rose Bedford is conducted based on her assaulting a security officer. 2014 April 17th *An employee email is sent through the hospital warning of the conditions of the patients. It is also mentioned in this email that Todd Farley's body was sent there as well. *Lydia River is closed to the public under a "contamination" warning. June 13th *Jill Valentine escapes BSAA custody to attempt to aid Chris in his search for the Wesker children. *Karl Taylor is killed. 14th *Newark City is overcome by the infection of the t2 virus; there are attempts by the US army and GHOST to evacuate survivors, but due to the lack of control and speed of infection, they fail to do so. *Quinton is overrun by Reaper X hordes. Though Claire and Leon make it out with the Russians, it is unknown what the fate of the town was. *Sheva and Josh seek out Oluchi Yeboah in his village and discover the release of the t-virus. They are forced to fight their way through undead as well as an infected alligator. 10:22 PM *On the night of June 14th, 2014, the government makes every attempt to contain this new strain of t-virus as long as they can, but with little information and no means of controlling it, they decided that Newark City's entire population had been infected and thus, the city was destroyed in a mission codenamed "Preservate X", even against the demands of BSAA to contain the command for as long as possible until their operatives were free of the blast zone. *Crows become infected by feeding on flesh. *The Ripper is exposed to the t2 virus. *Dozens of Cerberus are created based on infection. *Black Widow Spiders are infected and mutate. *The Undertaker is exposed to the t2 virus. *Bats are also infected by the t2 strain. *Ants on Isle Alexandria are infected. *Hannibal Insects are created after being infected by consuming infected blood. 2:35 AM *Dahlia Pierce (Incubator) is killed. *James Pierce (Alpha Tyrant) is killed. *Frank Head (infected) is killed. *Harry Vanek (infected) is killed. *Jonas Burton (infected) is killed. *Kirk Matthews is killed. *Dmitrii Udovin is killed. *Andrei Ortoff is killed. *Mischa Demidov is killed. *Austin Gregory is killed. *Yuri Gurevich is killed. *Alex Wesker is killed. *Wesker prototype "William Wesker" is labeled deceased. *Isle Alexandria is destroyed. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 17:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC)